


Savvy Goes on a Date

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Savvy goes on a date, Darko freaks out and insists on chaperoning her. Unfortunately, Rania's mother has the same idea. Savvy belongs to sso-saturnrider on tumblr.





	Savvy Goes on a Date

Darko was busy practising his calligraphy when Savvy burst through the door of his quarters and began to waltz all over the place. He scowled as his pen punched a hole through the paper, spilling precious droplets of the expensive ink, but the scowl quickly faded from his face when he actually looked up at his adopted sister. She was grinning from ear to ear, a very starry look in her eyes, and Darko was pretty sure that her feet were barely touching the ground.

“Savvy,” said Darko, frowning slightly and tipping his head to one side. “Did you get into the secret stash of Pandorian mushrooms again?” Savvy giggled.

“No, don’t worry, Darko, your stash is safe from me,” said Savvy. She drifted durther into the room and sat down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned back and sighed. Darko put his calligraphy set down and walked over to sit next to her.

“Then why are you acting so… loopy?” asked Darko, frowning in concern. He pressed a palm to her forehead, and Savvy giggled. “Are you unwell?”

“No, Darko, I’m fine,” said Savvy. Then, she gave a loving sigh. “I just met the most wonderful girl today.” Immediately, Darko was on the alert.

“A girl? What girl? What’s her full name, her age, her date of birth, her place of residence?” asked Darko, patting down his body in search of his phone.

“I dunno,” said Savvy, leaning back further into the couch cushions with a grin. “I just know that her name is Rania Varanger, she lives in Dundull, she’s blind, and she has this wonderful horse called Dellingr. And she’s the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.” Her eyes shone bright with love for this girl, but Darko was immediately suspicious.

“I must meet this girl at once!” said Darko, springing to his feet. “I shall have Darkflame tacked up, and my riding clothes fetched.” Sav rolled her eyes, grabbed hold of the back of Darko’s long coat, and yanked him back down onto the couch.

“You’re not going anywhere,” said Savvy. “I don’t want you to scare her away.”

“Well, I have to meet her,” said Darko. “I need to determine whether or not she is good for you to date.” Savvy frowned at him.

“You can’t tell me who I can or can’t date,” said Savvy. “Though I’m a bit surprised that you’re fine with the gay thing.” Darko waved his hand.

“Sands and I are the only straight members of Dark Core, I got used to it a long time ago,” said Darko. “And I’m not trying to tell you what to do, I just… don’t want you to get hurt.” Savvy gasped, touching her chest.

“Aww, you do care,” she cooed. “But I’m pretty sure that I’m safe with Rania. She saved me from wolves, after all.”

“She did what?” asked Darko, his voice flat. Savvy groaned.

“I probably shouldn’t have told you that,” said Savvy. “But I’ll be fine, honestly, I’ve been on way more dangerous adventures than that.”

“Hmph. I would still like to meet her,” said Darko.

“Fine,” said Savvy with a huff. “I’ll call her and organise a date, you can chaperone. Be that person in the restaurant who pretends to be reading the newspaper but is really spying and waiting for a signal to call their friend and get them out of there if the date goes awry.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” said Darko. Savvy didn’t have the heart to tell him that she’d been half-joking, but she dialled Rania’s number anyway and began to pick at a loose thread on Darko’s couch while the phone rang. When Rania picked up, Savvy’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey there, stranger,” said Rania, and Savvy could hear the grin in her voice. 

“Hi,” said Savvy, her finger curling a strand of her hair for lack of a phone cord. “Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?”

“Well, not anymore now that mama has lifted my grounding,” said Rania. Savvy grinned.

“So she did unground you?” asked Savvy.

“Haha, yep,” said Rania. “I guess saving the town from GED is good enough to make up for sneaking out of Mistfall.”

“Barely!” Savvy heard Sigry call from further away. Savvy giggled, knowing now that Rania definitely had her phone on loudspeaker. That made what she was about to say all the more nerve-wracking. But Savvy took a deep breath and asked anyway.

“Well, since you’re not busy, did you maybe want to go somewhere with me?” asked Savvy. “On a date?” The silence on the end of the phone did bad things to her heart, and Savvy’s hands began to sweat and shake with nerves. But at last, Rania answered, and Savvy grinned at the delight that she heard in her voice.

“A date?” asked Rania. “Wow, sure, I’ve never been asked out on a date before! What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I know that we both like the wilderness of Jorvik, so I was thinking of maybe a ride in the woods? Or a picnic date?” asked Savvy, thinking that it would be best to cater for Rania’s blindness. She didn’t want to put the blind girl in an uncomfortable situation by making her eat food, after all. Darko was watching her like a hawk, no doubt going over all of the potential pitfalls in his mind.

“Sure, that sounds great,” said Rania. “Meet at my house at, say, ten in the morning? There’s this really lovely trail that goes out to a lookout, I obviously can’t see anything up there but it’s really nice from what I can hear and smell and feel.”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” said Savvy, grinning. “I’ll see you then?”

“Yep,” said Rania, but then Savvy heard her move away from the phone and speak quietly to her mother. Rania sounded annoyed, while Sigry sounded stern. Rania returned to the phone with a sigh. “Mama wants to come along and chaperone, is that okay?”

“Well, my adopted brother is going to insist on it,” said Savvy. “So yeah, sure, bring your mama along if that’ll make her feel better. It’ll probably be better than her interrogating you when you get home.” Rania laughed.

“Yeah, let’s hope that our families don’t kill each other,” said Rania. Savvy giggled, though she felt slightly nervous at the thought of Darko and Sigry meeting.

“Yeah, let’s hope so,” said Savvy. “Bye, Rania, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Rania. “Bye.”

When Savvy ended the call, she sank back into the couch cushions, feeling like she was melting.

The next morning, Savvy arrived at Rania’s house at promptly five minutes until ten. Rather than going straight inside, though, Savvy waited out in the yard with Darko, who looked like a vampire amid the lush greenery and woody tones.

“Darko, whatever you do, don’t scare her or her mother,” said Savvy. “Not that I think you can scare her, I mean, it’s not like Rania can see you.” Darko bristled.

“My girlfriend thinks I look good,” said Darko, sounding exactly like a child. Savvy didn’t hold back on her laughter, but it cut off abruptly when the front door opened. Sigry stood in the doorway, not looking too angry. Yet. She just looked stern, as usual.

“I see that you’ve arrived,” said Sigry, casting a critical eye over Savvy. Savvy tried not to flinch, but Darko scowled at the older woman.

“Yeah, I thought it’d be good to arrive a bit early,” said Savvy. Sigry checked her wristwatch and nodded.

“Well, at least you’re punctual,” said Sigry. “You can come inside, I suppose.”

“Thanks,” said Savvy with a grin, and followed the older woman inside the house. Sigry led them through to a living room, decorated with Viking memorabilia and some fringed cushions on the couch, which also had a fringed rug thrown over the back of it. Savvy sat down on the couch, looking from the wooden floor to the brick walls to the brick fireplace. There were bare beams above her. It was quite a nice-looking room, very fitting with the kind of woman that Sigry was.

“I like your interior decorating,” said Savvy.

“Thank you,” said Sigry. Savvy glared at Darko, daring him to say something offensive. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut and instead studied a large double-bladed axe that hung above the fireplace. But when a cane tapped against the doorway, all three heads turned to look at the girl who couldn’t look at them. Savvy grinned at the sight of her, standing from the couch and taking a step towards Rania.

“Hi, Rania,” said Savvy. Rania’s face broke into a grin.

“Savvy!” said Rania, crossing the room in a few confident strides and embracing the other girl. “Wow, you’re early.” Savvy giggled.

“Rania can’t exactly see the clock,” said Sigry, giving Savvy a stern glare.

“Mama, no need to make excuses for me, I forgot to replace my clock’s batteries for the bird chimes,” said Rania. “But at least you have a better sense of time than me, huh?” She grinned at Savvy, and Savvy’s heart skipped a beat.

“Let’s get going,” said Sigry. “The sooner we get this over and done with, the better.”

“Alright, mama,” said Rania with a roll of her sightless eyes, and led the way out of the house. Once there, Savvy stared in amazement as she watched Rania mount Dellingr with the greatest ease. It was almost like she wasn’t blind at all, but Savvy knew better.

Sigry took the lead on her horse under the excuse of ‘wanting to make sure the road ahead was clear’. Darko rode with her, giving the same excuse, but Savvy didn’t mind the privacy that it meant.

“I thought it was supposed to be the ones actually going on a date who were nervous,” Savvy murmured, knowing that Rania would hear it easily with her enhanced hearing. Rania giggled.

“Mama was up half the night with worry,” said Rania. “Is your brother the same?”

“He looks so tense I asked if he was constipated,” said Savvy. Rania laughed a little too loud at that, causing the two adults to whip their heads around and frown at them.

“I’d probably do the same, honestly,” said Rania once Sigry and Darko had looked back towards the path ahead. “But I just told mama that I was the one going on a date, not her.”

“True,” said Savvy, smiling at her. 

The ride to the lookout seemed to take forever, especially with Sigry and Darko doing their best to create a tense atmosphere, but finally, the four of them arrived and Rania dismounted. She grabbed her cane, but she only swung it around idly as she walked right up to the fence and then just stood there, smiling. She closed her eyes, and Savvy’s heart fluttered in her chest as she watched the breeze lift strands of Rania’s hair from her neck. But, realising that she was staring, Savvy dismounted and walked over to stand beside Rania, leaning on the wooden fence. It looked too simple to be sturdy, but it took Savvy’s weight well.

“Savvy, take a step away from the fence, please,” said Darko. Savvy rolled her eyes, and Rania laughed.

“You too, Rania,” said Sigry. Rania groaned and took a step back. 

“There, happy?” said Rania, turning slightly so that her voice carried to her mother and not out over the lake.

“I’d feel better if you were sitting down, but that is good enough for now,” said Sigry. Rania snorted, taking Savvy’s hand. Savvy tried her hardest not to squeak with excitement.

“Mama wanted us to just stay down by the lake,” said Rania, resting her head on Savvy’s shoulder. “But I like it up here. Even if I can’t see it.”

“Your sister had better watch what she says around my daughter,” Sigry muttered to Darko as the two sat behind them, Darko looking like a rather strange bird perched on the log seat. Savvy almost expected him to squawk or caw.

“Savvy is very good at not putting her foot in her mouth,” said Darko. “Though, if anything should happen to her up here, your daughter is the one who dragged her up here in the first place.”

“Need I remind you that my daughter knows these woods better than anyone?” said Sigry. “She can, quite literally, navigate the forests blind.”

“Well, if you have so much faith in her, why don’t you trust her up here with Savvy?” asked Darko.

“Why don’t you?” Sigry shot back. In front of them, near the fence, Savvy and Rania both sighed.

“Sorry about my mama,” said Rania.

“Sorry about my brother,” said Savvy, glancing back at the bickering pair. Rania smiled.

Anyone else would have been more concerned about a blind girl lighting a fire and cooking barbecue over the fire pit. But not Savvy. She knew that Rania was confident with this, she didn’t even hesitate as she set the sausages on the grill and took a seat. Darko, wisely, kept his mouth shut, but that may have had more to do with the death glare she sent his way.

“Be careful leaning on her so close to the fire,” said Sigry, making to pull Savvy away from her daughter. Darko bared his teeth at her.

“Mama, I’m fine,” said Rania, smiling as Savvy wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on Savvy’s shoulder, which made Savvy’s heart race. Rania’s hair smelled wonderful, like cloudberries.

As the day wore on, the two of them shared their barbecued meat, as well as a few carrots that had been roasted on the grill. Savvy’s horse sniffed at the carrots, but Savvy shooed him away. Rania giggled.

“If I ever eat bananas, I have to be in a room without any windows or doors,” said Rania.

“Our horses are such goofballs,” said Savvy, laughing with her and enjoying the warmth of both the sun and Rania’s body heat.

“I could say the same for our families,” Rania murmured, to which they both giggled.

“Must you mock us?” Darko muttered.

“Must you follow us?” asked Savvy, glancing back at her adopted brother. Darko muttered to himself, but Savvy and Rania only smiled at each other.

On the way back down the trail, Rania leaned in close to whisper to her date.

“Next time, let’s meet in secret,” Rania whispered. “Without annoying chaperones.”

“Agreed,” Savvy whispered back.


End file.
